Oink
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Trust, lust, love, it call came together like this. It was a game; a thrill and Eren couldn't wait to play again. Over and over, it was just so exciting for him, and he was so lucky to have a boyfriend that loved it as much as he did.


Smut, smut, smut, smut

Yeah, this is PWP and it has BDSM shit in it. idk you know, the usual shit.

Warnings: PORN. I have no beta so shit is probably bad but you know, I try. Broken English FTW

* * *

It wasn't just about the bounding feeling that consumed his body, no, it was more than that. It was something Eren himself couldn't explain even after doing it for over three years now. Some people would even ask why wasn't he bored yet, how could he make life even more complicated by liking something that required so much preparation. In reality it didn't, and when it did, it made him feel more than special, like an old wife still getting flowers for her birthday, like his mother looked whenever his father would buy her a new present out of the blue. It was a reward, a gift, something that had to be thought out and planned out, and Eren liked to give it his all. It wasn't just the lust or need, it was the fact that he was putting his entire trust in the person he was devoted too.

It was the reason why Eren felt himself smiling and his body already reacting when he noticed the black box in the middle of the hallway of their apartment. He came home expecting a pizza box since god knew Levi couldn't cook to save his life, but instead he found a black box with a black ribbon that was neatly tied around it. Eren's smile only seem to grow as he walked towards the box, slowly circling the cute present before taking off his jacket and messenger bag. He set his stuff on the side to kneel down on the hardwood floor, right in front of the box. The teen hummed as he undid the ribbon, enjoying the soft material as it came undone, to say that he was excited was an understatement, he was more than thrilled and he could feel his stomach twisting in anticipation already. Hell, he was having a hard time not squirming as he opened up the box.

The black present had red tissue paper that Eren pushed to the side to finally see what was underneath. He shuddered, his head tilting to the side to rest against his shoulder as his thighs rubbed together in anticipation. Eren reached inside the box to find new presents for him, sure he had more of these but the feeling was still the same, just like some people liked shoes, or purses, or cars, Eren had other preferences. The teen whoever was just as excited as the first time he got his first present from Levi. He picked up the new black leather collar with red metal rings. The leather little accents on the collar were shaped as hearts and there was a large one on the middle of it that had a big ring with a tag on it. Eren didn't even have to look at it to know it had Levi's name on it, yet he still did it, his thumb gently rubbing against the small metal plate that had his boyfriend's name engraved on it.

Eren felt like squeaking and found himself giggling quietly in happiness. He loved his new present and he couldn't wait to try it on, but he had to wait, there was more stuff inside the box after all. Eren peeked inside the box once more and picked up the matching leather cuffs and ankle cuffs that went with his collar, the cuffs also had red metal rings on them that had small hooks that could be locked and linked together. The matching set was too cute for him and he would be lying if he didn't say it was quickly becoming his favorite, although he still loved his purple set that had extra holes to tighten up and choke him.

The teen looked inside the box one last time and found a white envelop, he quickly tore it open and pulled out the letter inside, his eyes reading everything over without a break. It was a set of instructions and Eren of course couldn't wait to follow them. He read the letter a total of three times, trying to memorize everything, although he was sure he could easily follow the instructions he wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything.

The first thing to do was to take a shower in the guest's bathroom, what a surprise. Eren almost wanted to snort, but held himself back, of course Levi wouldn't skip that one, not even in his dreams and Levi's nightmares. He knew how impatient Eren was though and it had become a way to torture him as well.

The teen did what he was told and made his way to their guest bathroom. He almost felt himself purring when he found a set of toys on the sink and a bottle of lube as well. So today he got to pick which one he wanted to have, that was giving him too much freedom and he was for sure going to get greedy and rowdy but well, if Levi wanted that. Eren stripped from the rest of his clothes and stretched with a content noise. He got the shower ready and stepped inside, feeling as the hot water hit his skin at full force. He had a thing for very hot showers, it was difficult for him and Levi to take a shower together because according to the raven Eren liked bathing in "satan's sperm" instead of regular warm water. That memory still made Eren laugh once in a while, specially when he would randomly remember during work or college. The teen forced himself not to lose track of what he was doing and instead quickly scrubbed his skin and washed his body on the outside, and also in the inside. It wasn't really something tedious to do anymore unlike before, but having the cold water fill him up while the rest of his body was hot from his shower was a very nice combination that he found himself liking quite a lot and he didn't waste time to tell Levi who quickly put this information to good use.

Eren got out of his shower and grabbed a towel before drying his hair and body without wasting any time. He had better things to do than waste his time taking forever with a towel, like now he had a toy to pick and with a little smirk he walked over to the sink where the toys were all lined up. He looked through the set of toys, his eyes going from the anal beads to the dildos, buttplugs and vibrators. He decided to pick the red buttplug that was shaped like a regular dick and because he was greedy he also grabbed the black anal beads that had little studs on them.

The teen put the lid down on the toilet and sat with his chest facing it and his ass slightly sticking out at the edge. He grabbed the lube then and poured a decent amount on his fingers before easily pushing two fingers inside his entrance. Eren shuddered and rubbed his lips together, the two fingers slowly stroking his insides before stretching out his inner walls. He had lost count of how many times he had been fucked by Levi and by now stretching out his ass was pretty easy, if he wanted to he could push these toys inside without the need of stretching and it still wouldn't hurt, but he wanted to be ready just in case there was little to no foreplay. With that in mind the teen kept stretching out his asshole, pushing in a third finger before reaching out for the anal beads with his other hand. He pushed the first ball inside, his asshole swallowing it up without any issues, and there was no struggle at all with all the five beads. The teen wiggle a bit once the beads were inside, feeling as they moved and slowly got aligned inside of him. He had to hold back a small moan and instead licked his lips, his asshole twitching the whole time. The string the beads had attached to them was hanging from his hole and it reached his balls, just asking to be pulled to watch the teen squirm. Eren could feel his nipples slowly hardening against the cold ceramic of the toiled, causing him to arch his back and gently thrust his hips.

Eren wasn't done though, he had one more toy to use. He reached over for the plug and gently spread out his asscheeks with one of his hands before rubbing the fake cock against his entrance. He arched against the touches and then gently pushed the toy inside, feeling as the beads were pushed further inside of him. He couldn't help himself this time though, he moaned and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall as his nipples rubbed against the cold ceramic causing his whole body to squirm in the need of friction. It was already enough teasing, and they had just begun. He shouldn't had been so greedy, he should have picked only one toy but now it was too late and he had to accept his punishment. Levi had done it on purpose knowing he would do this, he was too mean to him.

The teen somehow managed to pull away from his cold spot and slowly got on his hands and knees. The second line of instructions weren't so much something he had to do but something he had to follow. From now on he was on his hands and knees. Eren crawled across the bathroom and reached for the door, opening it before crawling out of the bathroom as well. The hallway was empty and quiet still, and the teen moved on his hands and knees to reach for the presents he was given.

The third thing he had to do was to put on his new present and Eren gladly did so. He sat on the floor with his ass against the hardwood floors, the plug pressing against his insides a lot harder because of this but it was exactly what he wanted. He shivered, his cheeks now blushing red as he struggle not to moan and thrust his hips. He had to wait a bit longer but the toys were filling him up so well. Eren rubbed his lips together and distracted himself with the collar and cuffs instead. He undid the belt of the cuffs and secured them around his wrists and ankles, the soft material in the inside making it comfortable on his skin. The collar was last and this one was a bit loose and would gently hang from Eren's neck, although it was thicker than any other collar Eren had which made its presence known by the weight it had. The collar, just like the cuffs were soft in the inside and Eren found himself rubbing his cheek against the soft leather of his collar. It was comfortable and the weight it held made the teen happy.

The teen got on his hands and knees again and walked over to the stuff he had left on the floor earlier. The fourth instruction was to clean up his mess and Eren did just that. He put the tissue paper in the box along with the black ribbon before grabbing his jacket and messenger bag. He crawled over to the small closet by the entrance and opened it before his lips twitched and his body turned a bit cold, the butterflies on his stomach were getting more agitated and by now his cock that he was trying so hard to control was slowly getting harder by the second. Inside the closet was a pair of nipple clamps that were hanging from a red string. The teen reached over to untie them, his asshole twitching against the toys as he did so while his chest was already aching for the tightening feeling his nipples knew too well. He licked his lips and clamped the first nipple, a hiss gently crawling out of his throat before he quickly did the same with the second one. It was slowly becoming too much for the teen and now he truly regretted being greedy. He arched his back, his head leaning against the door frame as he slowly started to thrust his hips against the toy with small little moans.

Eren had to keep going though, he had too and with that in mind he left his stuff and the box he was given inside the closet before closing the door behind him. He began to crawl down the hallway, his body twitching in pleasure as he moved. Now that he was crawling a gain the nipple clamps were hanging and pulling on the hard nubs, creating more pressure and causing the teen to gently moan. Eren's nipples had become so sensitive ever since Levi made them this way. The raven wouldn't stop playing with them for weeks even if they didn't have sex, it had come to the point in which just stroking them would make them hard and Eren had to make sure to wear thick shirts or two layers every day because just the fabric itself caused the same effect. In other words Levi made Eren's nipples as sensitive as his dick or asshole and honestly the teen loved it.

Eren was happy when he finally made it to their bedroom. The next thing he had to follow was to go to their bedroom and now that Eren was here he was squirming non-stop. He chewed on his bottom lip and reached for the door knob before opening the door and crawling inside. Levi was there, and he was laying down on their bed with his tablet in his hands. He was reading something since he was wearing his glasses and only looked away when Eren began to crawl inside. He let out a shaky moan and smiled at the raven, and Levi only looked at him with an amused look in his eyes.

The final instruction that Eren had to follow was that he couldn't speak, until told. It was one of the things that Eren had the hardest thing following even after being with Levi for so long. The teen crawled closer and only stopped when Levi made a motion for him to do so.

"Did you do everything I said?" The raven asked and stood to sit on the front of their bed where Eren could see him better.

Eren quickly nodded, rubbing his lips together. He was trying his hardest to stay still but his asshole was twitching and his nipples were pulsating in pleasure. He could feel how hard his cock was now but he tried to ignore it as it would only make things even worst. Just seeing Levi was already doing this to him, he was the main stimulation the teen needed to lose whatever little self control he had.

"Aren't you a good little pet then..." Levi smirked at him and leaned back against his hands, staring down at the teen that was in front of him on his hands on knees. Eren's cheeks were red and his body wouldn't stop trembling, he could see him struggling to shake his hips and arch his back. He was trying so hard and Levi couldn't argue with that. "...Turn around, ass in the air. I wanted to see what you picked."

Eren moved quickly. He spun around and without even a second thought he dropped his chest on the floor and lifted his hips high in the air. There had been a time when Eren would be mortified or even cum from just having to do this, but by now he was able to control himself pretty well, so there was progress being made with his little training.

The teen heard as Levi stood up and walked over, and he felt his head sinking onto the floor as the raven chuckle.

"Two? Why am I not surprised you greedy little pig."

Eren gasped and then let out a loud moan as Levi's foot pushed against the base of the buttplug. The cold skin against his hot flesh causing goosebumps to crawl all over his body. He moaned again as Levi pushed further against the toy with his foot before shoving him harder against the floor until his cheek was pressing against the hardwood floor along with his upper torso, his ass higher in the air. The nipple clamps were now roughly rubbing against the floor, earning weak little moans from the teen as Levi simply kept pressing his foot against his ass before he roughly stomped on it. Eren almost melted as Levi did so, his eyes lightly rolling to the back of his head. He was being louder now, a series of shaky moans leaving his throat as he felt the plug rub against his prostate. Levi did it again, and Eren gasped loudly this time, his lips trembling as his hot cheek rubbed against the floor with each stomp. Yet the teen stayed as he was until his legs grew weaker and slowly started to spread making him sink into the floor in a shaking, moaning mess. The teen felt as Levi's foot moved to gently press against his asscheeks, gently rubbing the skin and pushing against it.

"Ass in the air, I didn't say you could sink. Move it, bitch..." Levi's foot pressed harder against Eren's butt and the teen slowly but shakily got on all fours again, slowly assuming the same position as before with his ass high in the air. "...I'm nice and let you pick and then you decide to go ahead and be a greedy pig. Tsk! I should have known better than to trust an ass-slut like you." And his foot was pressing against the buttplug again, pushing and moving it inside the teen.

Eren only let out a weak moan in response, something that sounded like he was sorry but it only earned him a rough stomp again. He whined and pulled his arms closer to himself, trying to look as small as he could and as sorry as he could as well. Still, Levi was having none of it and instead huffed and removed his foot.

"I don't even think you deserve my punishment. A low pig with no self-control like you deserves something more...humiliating." The raven chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. He tilted his head and hummed quietly, trying his best to resist the sight in front of him. Eren looked so good like this, at the edge of tears with his ass in the air and a hard cock. He couldn't help himself but to walk over to his night table to get his phone. He didn't even hesitate to take pictures of the teen like this, it would be a shame not to do so as he loved seeing his Eren like this. It made his already hard cock more painfully obvious in his pants.

"Eren, spread out your ass..." Levi gently nibble on the corner of his bottom lip as Eren did what he was told. He reached back to spread out the soft, plump skin, showing off the hole that was filled with toys. "Push them out, now."

Eren almost whined when he was told to push out the toys inside of him but he didn't want to prolong his suffering. He still made a soft noise and slowly started to push the toys out, his inner muscles tensing up as he pushed out the buttplug first. He even gently shook his ass from one side to the other to get the last bit off the plug to come out and land on the floor. He shuddered at the empty feeling, knowing fully well how stretched his hole was by now because of the toys. The beads were hard to push out, they were buried deep inside the teen and it was a struggle just to get the first one out. He took way longer with the beads but when the last one slipped out he let out a sigh of relief while his asshole twitched and gaped at the lost of the toys. He hated feeling this empty after being so stretched, his hole wouldn't even close.

"Took you long enough..." Levi chuckled, knowing fully well that Eren was probably now regretting pushing the beads so deep inside and also abusing his trust and using two toys. How selfish. "Now, I want you to spank your own asshole for being a greedy cum-hole with no self-control. Should teach a pig like you a thing or two about not abusing my trust."

Eren felt his face turning redder when Levi asked him to spank his own ass. There were things that were still very embarrassing for the teen, and self-punishment was one of them. Every time Levi would punish him he felt amazing, even if he wasn't supposed to 'enjoy' it and feel humiliated instead. But whenever he did it to himself, it was fully humiliating and even though Eren loved it, he had a hard time with it. He had to let go of the little bit of pride he still held into even when he was in this position. The teen swallowed hard, and closed his eyes. He could feel how red his face was and how much his lips were trembling but he slowly did it. The movements on his body were tense and it showed his hesitation, his stomach was twitching and the humiliation was washing over his body, trying to get him to stop but he kept again.

The first spank was all the teen needed. He gasped loudly, his eyes opening and widening. He could feel his assring burning and his hand's hot skin. He had done it and it was so embarrassing he felt his skin itch. The teen couldn't help himself but to whine this time, but his hand did it again. The ass ring twitched and pulsated this time, not liking the abuse either, yet his cock was leaking pre-cum and his nipples were so hard they were craving attention.

"Again, do it until I tell you to stop."

And Eren did it. He kept spanking his asshole until his assring was numb and the skin around it was red and burning. The hand that had been doing the abuse was hurting now and cramping but he didn't stop until Levi told him so, even when he could feel his cock twitching and ready to burst, even when he started to drool and moan non-stop from how good it was feeling now. He had forgotten about what had made it so hard to spank his own ass because now it was feeling so good.

"Stop now, ass still in the air and don't you dare to sink, bitch." Levi hissed the last part, giving his voice a dangerous tone to keep the other from doing the opposite. Eren's whole form was now shaking, he was panting and looking like he was ready to cum any second. The hand that had been spanking the perky, tight ass was now laying down on the floor with no strength whatsoever.

Eren couldn't bring his body to move, even if he was squirming as he kept trying to cum. If he had kept going he would had cum, he knew that but now the feeling was there but he had no stimulation at all. He was trapped and the teen whined quietly as he moved his head to try to look at Levi. Except just then, he felt something against his opening and before Eren knew what was happening something was pushing inside of him. He arched his back and let out a low moan, his eyes struggling to focus on anything now. The teen moved back, thrusting against what was inside of him until he felt something wiggle inside of him. He couldn't help it but to glance back, Eren's eyes widened just slightly as he noticed that it was the Levi's foot what was inside of him. The toes were buried inside his ass while the base was slightly pushing, just pressing down against his prostate, rubbing against the sensitive spot non-stop.

Levi was looking down at him, meeting Eren's eyes, daring him to say or do anything to stop him, and in all honestly Eren could if he wanted to but he didn't want Levi to stop, instead he licked his lips and watched as Levi smirked at him when a small slutty smile spread over Eren's lips, his eyes cloudy with lust as he arched his hips and began thrusting them against what was filling him. He needed to cum more than anything. He wanted to cum. The teen turned his head back towards the floor again, his cheek resting against it as he thrust his hips back and forth, his insides twitching and burning up. He lifted his hips just slightly to meet Levi's foot so it would hit against his prostate over and over, and the way he was being spread and played with was too much. He liked this, he loved it. He loved being humiliated and used like this by Levi, he loved how the other would push his limits to see what he could do with him, waiting for Eren to react and waiting for Eren to allow him to do it. He felt like such a disgusting, needy slut, and he loved it so much.

Eren moaned loudly, his back arching once more as he came, his whole body trembling and twitching in pleasure before he whined when Levi pulled his foot back and he was once again empty, even though he was cumming, the lost of what was once filling him made his release unsatisfactory. It was torture and he whined and rubbed his legs together, feeling as his cock gave him a pleasure high but his empty hole whined for more.

"Don't you look unsatisfied..." Levi chuckled from behind and Eren only whimpered in return, his eyes closing as he pouted at the other. "Don't give me that face, you did really well you ass-slut." Levi nodded and gently rubbed Eren's ass with his cold hands, massaging the soft skin tenderly.

"You did really well you little pig, so well. You should have seen your ass twitching and your face lost in pleasure, so pretty. Good job..." The raven nodded, rubbing Eren's back next before gently pulling him against his chest as he sat on the floor. He easily manhandle the other, making it so Eren was sinking against his chest with his leg spread open and his asshole showing. "This greedy little hole here has been trained so well, you don't even need your cock stroked anymore." With a nod the raven pushed his fingers inside Eren's ass, the digits quickly spreading open the already loose muscles, until the teen's insides were showing.

"Isn't that right Eren? You don't need your dick touched anymore, mhmm?"

The teen moaned quietly, slowly melting against Levi's chest as he nodded his head slowly. He was purring now, enjoying as the long fingers pushed inside his asshole and stretched it out like it was nothing but a fuck-toy.

"You think I have done a good job, Eren? Training a greedy pig like you?" The raven mumbled and leaned his chin on top of Eren's head, feeling as the teen nodded at him. The fingers were now thrusting in and out of Eren's tight opening, and only stopped once for Levi to use more lube.

"You think so? Mhmm, I don't know, how about you show me Eren? I want to train this little tight hole every day now, so is ready for me to fuck whenever I want to fuck it. Would you like that Eren? Would you let me?"

Eren shuddered and let out a weak moan Levi's fingers pushed against his prostate, his whole body arching in pleasure. To let Levi play with him every day all the time like this, it would drive him inside, he would turn into a complete ass-slut, but he was sure it would stop if he asked, he was sure it wouldn't happen if he said no, still the teen licked his lips, chewing on the bottom one as he struggle with himself. It would be great though, coming home just to have Levi bending him over and fucking him against the door, or going out with the other just for him to drag him away to fuck him somewhere. The mere idea was melting his brain and it had him nodding without even him noticing, yet he knew he wanted this.

"You are so good to me you little pig, such a good pussy-ass you have..." Levi purred quietly, his half hided eyes staring down at Eren before he kissed the top of his head and pulled his fingers out. "Get on the bed." The raven almost laughed at how quickly the teen reacted, he was on the bed in seconds, his body still showing the pleasure high he was in, yet how tired he was as well.

"Don't you look excited." The raven nodded, and got on the bed as well with his back against the headboard before beckoning the other over. Eren crawled over, the same needy smile still on his lips as he leaned against the raven, rubbing his face against his chest with a content noise.

"I want you to squat-ride my dick, with your ass facing me. Think you can do that?"

Eren nodded and gently leaned in to kiss Levi's chin, nuzzling against his neck until the raven gently spanked his ass to get him to move. The teen just yelped quietly and crawled on the bed, watching as Levi undid his trousers and pulled down his underwear freeing his cock. The raven stroke the hard length a couple of times, making Eren squirm in need just from watching. He wanted this for himself now. But he waited until Levi was done teasing him, only then did the teen crawled on top of the other and got on his knees before bending and squatting right on top of the Levi's crotch, his ass almost touching the hard member just below it.

"That's it, now fuck yourself with it bitch." Levi reached over and gently stroke Eren's back as he held his cock in place before watching as the teen gently reached back to spread out his ass and lower himself on top of Levi's cock. No matter how many times he fucked Eren, it was always too good for the raven, the way his asshole hugged his cock and would tighten up was always a test to his self-control. But he watched as Eren's ass connected with his hips before the teen leaned his hands on the bed and began moving his hips back and forth, using his knees to fuck his asshole with Levi's cock and giving the raven a full view.

Eren closed his eyes and wasn't even trying to control his moans anymore, he was loud and thrusting his hips non-stop, his legs burning from the position but he didn't care. It felt so good, and Levi was filling him so much like this, the tip of his cock would hit against his prostate every time Eren would thrust back and it was making his cock leak already. He couldn't believe how sensitive he was, it was just too much for him anymore, it was like every single part of his body was being fucked by the raven now. Even his neck, ears, and legs felt good. It was a burning sensation that was pure pleasure and it was slowly spreading all over his body. It had broken all of his self-control, all that he wanted now was to cum, to be fucked, to be used and to be Levi's fuck-toy forever. He wanted the raven to play with him all the time, at all times, no matter what Eren was doing, no matter if Eren was tired from school or work. He wanted Levi to bend him over and fuck him until Eren's mind was melting like it was right now, until he couldn't control his lust anymore.

He screamed this time, his back arching before he gasped as he was pulled on top of Levi's lap, the nipple clamps were roughly smacked off, earning another scream from him. Levi's hands replaced the clamps and they were roughly playing with Eren's nipples, pulling onto the skin and pinching it until the teen could feel the skin throbbing and twitching. But Levi didn't stop there, he was now thrusting his hips against Eren's abused hole, fucking him with rough, violent thrusts until the teen was lightly bouncing on top of his lap. Each time Levi would thrust inside of his hole he would pinch and pull on his nipples, making the teen tilt his head back in pleasure and moan loudly. Eren couldn't think anymore, he couldn't even try to, his brain was gone and it was replaced by clouds, clouds that could only tell him how good he was feeling and how much he wanted more. He was gasping and panting, squirming and thrusting his hips but only when Levi reached down to spread open his asscheeks as he kept thrusting into him did he cum.

Eren came with a shaking moan, his noises being impossible to hold anymore as he kept panting and feeling as cum hit his lower stomach. He didn't even register when Levi pushed him against the bed until his face was resting against it and the hooks in the cuffs on his wrists and ankles were being linked together. He was face first again, with his ass in the air and with Levi holding onto his hips as he kept fucking him. The teen's body was numbing and tired, but he could still feel each thrust, ridding up his pleasure high until his eyes were blurry with tears, it just felt good good, so good. Eren didn't want Levi to stop, even when the other came and filled him up. He didn't want him to stop, and he figured he said it out loud in between moans because Levi was kissing his cheek and rubbing his back with a low chuckle.

"You are such a needy pig, I can't help but to spoil you when you look at me like this. With your face a mess and your mouth drooling for more."

Eren couldn't help but to smile and purr in return, his butt wiggling a little bit. He felt the weight on the bed leaving but, but it was back soon enough and this time something thick and hard was pressing against his asshole. It was bigger than the toys and Levi's cock, and it was slowly pushing inside of him spreading him open and making the teen squirm again and whine in pleasure. He rubbed his cheek against the bed, spreading open his legs with no shame to feel more comfortable.

"You like it? It's new too, I got it along with this new set..." The raven said, pulling on the collar around Eren's neck. The teen quickly nodded in response, wiggling his butt again and causing Levi to chuckle. "I'm glad. Figured a needy ass-slut like you would eventually crave something thick after being fucked through out...how about you tell me how much you like it." and Levi was then holding onto Eren's chin, making him look at him,

Eren had a hard time finding his voice, he was panting and looking at Levi with half-lidded eyes and full lips that could do nothing but to moan. He struggle for a little bit but was finally able to regain some of his senses, at least enough to be able to speak to the other.

"I-I...I-I really like it Levi!" He moaned his response, having a hard time controlling his voice. "It makes me feel so full, my ass is so stretched I can't keep my legs close. It's rubbing all inside of me, I-I can't...I-I c-can't control my body." the teen said with a half-laugh, his eyes closing before he groaned and dropped his head back against the bed, his hips slowly rocking back and forth.

"Good job, you are doing so well you little pig." Levi nodded at him, kissing those red lips and gently sucking on them. "Tell me how good you are, come on."

Eren whined quietly but nodded his head, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red again.

"I-I'm, I-I'm a good slut-pig with a trained cum-hole. Y-yeah, Levi has trained me really well, to be a good fuck-toy, and I-I love it, I-I love being Levi's little pig, I want him to keep playing with me all the time, p-please." He moaned loudly at the end, his eyes closing shut before he was pulled against Levi's chest against, the raven leaning against the headboard as he did so.

"You are so good Eren, you did so well." The raven nodded and leaned in to kiss the other, his hand sneaking behind to grab onto the buttplug to gently thrust it in and out of the other. "I love my slutty-toy, very much. Keep being good for me, alright?"

Eren nodded slowly, moaning weakly against Levi's lips as he leaned in to kiss him again, he pulled away after a couple of seconds and rubbed his cheek against Levi's chest like a lovely pet. It felt so good, he was melting again and he wanted to be fucked, used, and wrecked again. Once more, just again, but Levi kept only teasing him, using the toy to rub against his sensitive spots but not enough to make him cum.

"Don't be so impatient, little pig. After all, tomorrow we start training this hole more thoroughly, until you can't go a day without something in it."

And Eren was really looking forward to it.

* * *

Reviews amuse me


End file.
